


Silent Sounds

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bonding, F/M, M/M, Twist to book 7, Vampire Harry, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD." Voldemort shouted with glee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“HARRY POTTER IS DEAD.” Voldemort shouted with glee, as he watched the battle tried witches and wizards limp out of castle to see Hagrid crying as he was holding the limp body of Harry   
“No!” Grinny cried, Voldemort drifted his eyes over to the red head girl “You monster you killed my Harry!”  
“He was never your to have little girl and you best learn that now, he was always was on borrowed time and now it up.” He grinned as he saw the pathetic girl fall onto her knees “The battle is over all of you here have fought so bravely and I will let you all live including the muggle born who showed they fight better than my Death Eaters children.” The wind blew though the broken court yard the only sounds come from those who were sobbing for the loss of their friends and families.

He walked over to Hagrid and took Harry’s body off him, many grimaced at how gentle he held the boy in his arms as he walked up to the school doors “WHY COULDN’T YOU HAVE JUST LEFT HIM ALONE! IF YOU JUST LEFT HIM ALONE…” The red eye man turned to look at the bushing brown hair witch standing there her hands balled into fists as she looked at him, his lips slipped into smirk as he looked at her   
“Oh you poor dear you did love didn’t you, were you another one who wanted Harry to be yours and only yours.” He said   
“He was my friend my best friend my brother and all he wanted was to be left alone and just Harry not this he didn’t want to die!” She cried, from the corner of Voldemort’s eye he see Fenrir shift uncomfortably as he looked at her  
“Fenrir.” He called out, the sliver wolf looked towards Voldemort “The witchling is yours.” There was a cry of angry voice at the thought of Hermione being hurt by Fenrir but when they saw the young witch run into the large wolf’s arms and cried into his chest. While everyone was too shocked with Hermione’s actions.  
“YOU BLOODY SLUT!” Ron shouted, Voldemort laughed richly as he walked into school.

Voldemort walked through the halls with Harry in his arms, he humped to himself as he stepped over rocks, wood and bodies as he headed for the Goblin statue. Once in Dumbledore’s office he walked over to the bed and placed Harry down on it and shaking off his snake like glamour and revealing a young man with thick black hair that was slicked back and pale skin that intensified his red eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial he smiled widen as he took the cork out and open Harry’s pale lips pouring the thick red liquid down Harry’s throat.

He watched as the deathly pale skin turn to a sickly peach with a dash of pink in his cheeks and lips “That’s it my angel time to wake up.” He smirked as he watched Harry roll his head to the side showing the angry bites to his neck slowly start to heal, the jet black hair had a shine that made the mope of hair look like spun silk turning his head back Harry let out a moan though his pale pink lips as he open his eyes. Voldemort felt his heart stop when he saw the bright green eyes looking up at him “Oh those beautiful curse green orbs.” He whispered as he ran his fingers down the soft skin.

Harry winced and tried to turn away his throat burns as he felt himself shiver as he turned away from the Dark Lord, Voldemort turned him back onto his back and held his shoulders down and suddenly Harry snapped out of his stupor “GET OFF ME!” HE screamed as started to claw at Voldemort’s arms as he felt angrier bubble in his chest. The red eye man chuckled as he flipped the teen into his stomach seeing papers and objects scattering off the desk   
“Oh Harry you have no idea do you? Did you think I didn’t know that you were my Horcruxs?” He purred making Harry freeze to the table as he felt the man lay above him “Oh yes my beautiful angel I have always known you were for the moment I created you. You were always destined to my mine Harry and how selfish of Dumbledore to keep you away from me my angel he poisoned you against me I had no choice but play along make you believe that I want you dead because I knew when time came for you face me thinking death will come from my wand.” Harry felt his jeans get pulled down his hips 

“W…Why?” Harry choked as he looked at him over his shoulder, Voldemort ripped Harry’s shirt off his shoulders and kissed the pale skin   
“Why what my angel.” He whispered as he removed the rest of Harry’s clothes off tearing at items to get to them  
“Why get a vampire to bite? Why are you ripping my clothes off?” He whimpered as he felt the Dark Lord’s touched his body tracing very scar he could find  
“You may hold my soul Harry but your still mortal and the only way to make you immortal and let my soul flourish within your soul and as to why I am taking your clothes off you love is we’re going to bond.” He said as he pushed himself into the teen in one long movement Harry let out a scream as he felt like he was being ripped out form the inside out.

Harry laid face down on Dumbledore’s old desk his naked body sticking to the paper’s that laid trapped under him as he felt the sharp jab into his sweet spot made by Voldemort “Very one will mourn the death Harry Potter never realising that their fallen Hero is their new Lord’s husband.” He chuckle as his long fingers gripped Harry’s hips. Voldemort dug his nails into the curve of his hips sending rivers of blood down the vampire teen’s thighs. Harry cried out feeling his eyes water as he pushed to his limits he was mixed pain and pleasure as the dark lord rammed into the teen’s body. 

The teen screams become horsed after a while as he felt his body convulse as he was close to his orgasm “That’s it my pet brake for me.” Voldemort hissed as he pounded into the 17 year old body he could feel their magic started to mix together around them “My beautiful fallen angel, say you belong to me?” Voldemort growled   
“I...I’m yours!” Harry whimpered as his newly form vampire fangs sliced though his lips, the Dark Lord see the blood seep out of Harry’s red lips and leaned down and kissed him over his shoulders, sucking as much blood as he could Harry groaned as he kissed the man back biting Voldemort’s tongue drinking his blood moaning in bliss, Voldemort pulled back and snapped his hips once more, Harry cried out as he came on the desk his body racked with shivers emptying himself into the young vampire. 

Their magic buzzled around them before it settled, Harry shivered on the desk as Voldemort untied his hands and rolled him onto his back and looked down at him “Oh Harry Harry if I knew how eager to be my husband I would have had you in my bed years ago.” He told him as he waved his wand over Harry’s body cleaning him up and then dressing him in a black clothes before dressing himself as he smiled at the vampire.

He pulled Harry up right and touched his cheeks watching his dark green eyes look at him “One last thing my angel.” Voldemort whispered as he rested his forehead against Harry’s forehead, the teen felt something pressed against his skin of his shoulder making the teen hissed at the burning pain that flowed along his skin “Got make sure they know your mine.” He told him as he pulled his wand away   
“What’s going to happen now?” Harry asked him as he watched the dark hair man pick up a cloak and put it around Harry’s shoulders   
“For now we go back to the manor.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a years since the Dark side won, since the death of Harry potter and the rebirth so to speak Voldemort had brought vampires to the war and let one turn Harry before he screwed him on Dumbledore desk bonding Harry to him and now here the vampire finds himself pregnant. He groaned when he realised that the Dark Lord had finely knocked him up, he got up from the bed and headed for the bath room Voldemort laid on the bed with a smirk on his face as he watched Harry move about in the bath room. 

“Are you not happy my angel?” Harry looked at him from the door away with a toothbrush in his mouth, the young vampire frowned as he watched his husband sit up in the bed, the red scratches on the Dark Lord’s chest started to look angry   
“I’m happy, why shouldn’t I be?” The teen asked, as he cleaned his teeth before the over to the sink   
“Well since learning your pregnant you’ve been a little down of late?” He told him as he got out of the bed and walked over to the vampire, Harry closed his eyes and placed the red eye man placed his hands on his hips and kissed his neck   
“Because… well what kind of like will this child have Tom? You have me locked in this room I’m luck to walk down the hall away, I have no friends any more I don’t see my dad any more I don’t even know if he’s a live I don’t know if anyone I care for is alive. You’ve got me in a gilded cage Tom.” Harry walked away from him and towards the bath leaving Voldemort to look at him.

“You want more freedom?” He asked as he watched the teen slip into the bubble filed bath, Harry looked up at him and nodded as he touched his flat stomach, he watched Voldemort walked over and knelt by the bath and placed into the water and placed a hand on Harry stomach moving under the young vampire’s hands. “How about this you can have your freedom if you have some sort of body guard with you when I’m not.” Harry was quiet for a moment thinking feeling the hand rub small circles on his stomach   
“Alright I guess that will do if it means some fresh air once in a while.” He said, Tom smiled and kissed Harry on the lips  
“Oh my angle.” He smiled as he stood up wiping his hand on a towel. Harry watched him leave the bath room before he closed his eyes and rested against the bath tub of hot water.

A couple of days later Voldemort put a blind fold around Harry’s eyes and led him out the bed room, the teen was thrilled to leave the bed room but he would have liked to have the blind off “Tom?” He whined as he was walked down the stairs   
“Hush my angel we’re nearly there.” Harry let out d huffed of air as they reached the last step   
“Why can’t I use my own eyes to see?” He grumbled as Tom led him into the living room  
“Because my angel I want this to be a surprise for you.” He smiled as let go of Harry’s hands   
“Who else is in here?” Harry asked feeling the energy from two other people, he felt Tom slip behind him and placed his hands on the vampire’s hips   
“That’s the surprise.” He pulled the blind fold off and let the teen blinked and take in the room before he looked down to see two animals one was a large grey wolf that there happily while the other one was a large black dog.

 

Harry looked at them and gasped “Sirius Remus?” Harry reached out to them when both animal’s changed into people and warped their arms around Harry and pulled him close, the teen was crying as he held into the two men “My sweet pup.” Remus whispered into Harry’s shoulder as Sirius did the same   
“Look at you.” The dark hair man said cupping Harry’s cheeks   
“Y…You’re alive?” Harry whimpered as he looked at the man, Sirius smiled and looked to Remus who stood back up with Harry  
“Yes he brought me back for you and Remmy.” He smiled at him  
“They will be living in the manor with us my angel and they will be your body guards whenever you wish to go out.” Harry smiled as he looked at Voldemort   
“Thank you Tom so much.” Harry started crying as he held onto Remus and Sirius, the Dark Lord smiled and walked over to small family and kissed Harry’s on the lips   
“I will leave you three be. I have England to rule.” Voldemort chuckled as he left them alone/

Harry really didn’t care much about what Voldemort was doing he was too happy to think of anything else than being in his dad’s and father’s arms. They moved from the floor to the sofa where they sat holding each other both men were content just to sit there holding their cub to their chests “How had he been treating you cub?” Sirius asked, Harry sat up a bit more and looked at them   
“Good he’s a little possessive, I haven’t left our bed room since he brought me here a year ago.” Harry told them   
“Little possessive? Cub he told the whole world your dead he turned you into a vampire and locked you up like a china doll.” Remus said “Do you know how hard it has been thinking you were dead?” Harry looked down into his hands   
“I’m sorry I wanted to tell you I’m alive that I’m okay but Tom wouldn’t let me.”  
“Some marriage.” Sirius muttered as he rubbed Harry’s back  
“He’s my mate.” Harry whispered   
“Well that explains that then.” Remus said, Harry looked at him as did Sirius “Come on Padfoot don’t you remember when we become mates it took you a year and 4 months before you let me leave the dorm room I missed a lot of classes thanks to you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Sirius smiled kissing Remus on the lips and then kissed Harry on the cheek,  
“I’m happy you’re both back with me.” The teen whispered as laid back with them   
“We’re never leaving you again cub.” Remus whispered holding him close as he kissed Harry’s forehead.


End file.
